


Chasms

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku had already jumped.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Chasms

**Author's Note:**

> _"The most dangerous strategy is to jump a chasm in two leaps." - Benjamin Disraeli_
> 
> KHYML
> 
> December 14, 2005.

And in yet another fit of what he was fairly sure would prove to be not-so-good judgment, Riku let his clothes be pulled from his body and tossed to the floor. The chill of the room barely noticeable though - Sephiroth was keeping him warm with his hands and the rest of his body, coaxing him onto the bed and guiding him onto this stomach.

This wasn't the first time he'd lain with the god - far from it. Each movement Sephiroth made was familiar until he felt the wet warmth of Sephiroth's tongue dipping between his buttocks to circle his opening.

Gasping, Riku shivered, not from the chill but from pleasure he hadn't been expecting. Sephiroth hadn't ever prepared him like this, but Sephiroth also hadn't much treated him as an individual before this encounter either, instead as just another soldier in some battle long forgotten in the darkness.

A finger replaced Sephiroth's torturous tongue, followed by more proper stretching. Riku squirmed against the bed, grasping at his erection but not finding the space to give it more than trivial friction.

He wasn't expecting to be pulled up and practically forced to straddle Sephiroth's lap, held firmly by the god as he winced at penetration. Silver fell around him, their hair twining over his shoulders as he was held close, nearly bounced with each movement because he wasn't holding any of his own weight.

Hands sliding against his arousal, he wasn't sure where he was supposed to be looking, if he was even supposed to have his eyes open. He wished there was a mirror in the room so he could watch the god moving inside him, and so he could watch himself better as well.

Time lost to pleasure, Riku wasn't exactly sure if he blacked out for a second or not as he came, his seed hot on his stomach as Sephiroth rocked their bodies together faster, hitting deeper and harder within Riku's body. He could feel Sephiroth's body tense before climax but wasn't quite expecting to be held so close at that moment.

Afterward, as the god slept beside him, Riku couldn't help but wonder if he was only standing in for another memory. But it didn't matter, because he had already jumped.


End file.
